


Gee Baby, Ain't I Good to You

by blueabsinthe



Series: [Community: lawandorder100 drabbles] [27]
Category: Law & Order
Genre: Angst, Community: lawandorder100, Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fic, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-23
Updated: 2009-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because it’d be the right thing to do, doesn’t make it right ... at least Mike thinks so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gee Baby, Ain't I Good to You

**Author's Note:**

> 'Right' challenge.

Mike thinks the only appropriate thing to do would be to stop their clandestine meetings. If only to spare himself the feeling of being utterly consumed by her.

He knows it’s not right to either of them. But, he finds himself unable to stop.

Connie has managed to chip away parts of his armour. With every glance she sends him, every time they touch, he finds another part of him disappearing.

Maybe that’s why they’re currently locked in his office. Her straddling his lap, his blue eyes clashing with her brown as the lights explode in shards of colour, taking any leftover trace of his psyche with them.


End file.
